


30 Shades of Dean

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Shades of Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom/sub Undertones, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, M/M, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean pulls Castiel's hair slightly and makes Castiel look up at him, “Only if you ask nicely”“Please what?” Dean says tugging on Castiel's hair a little more“Please, Sir.” Castiel says





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> It has been a while since I have written but I have had this idea for a while and just had to write for you guys.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Cas sat on a couch and watched Dean pour two glasses of red wine in the nearby kitchen. Cas had never been inside of a house as elaborate as this. Large areas of open space and grand piano in the center of the room. Cas looked up at the chandelier that was above his head, admired the detail that went into it and eventually realized that it costs more than he would ever make in his life.

“Like it?” Dean asks, startling Cas out of his gaze

“I like everything here.” Cas says grabbing the wine glass from Dean, “Your place is amazing.”

Dean takes a seat next to Cas and chuckles to himself. “If you like it here I know you'd love it at my place in New York.”

“Honestly,” Cas says “If it's anything like this I'm sure I would love it just as much.”

“Maybe so,” Dean says “But I feel like the New York city sky line has a certain feel that you can't get anywhere else.”

There is a moment of silence before Dean places a manila folder in front of Dean with something like a contract on top of it.

“I have something that I want to show you” Dean says, “But I need you to agree not to disclose anything we talk about with anyone else”

Cas leans over to pick up the contract and reads through the pages quickly.

“Do you have a pen?” Cas says

“You aren't going to take a few minutes to read it?”

“I wasn't planning on talking to anyone about this anyway,” Cas says, “My family and friends think that I am at an art gallery for the weekend.”

Dean reaches into his pocket and hands Cas a pen. Cas begins to sign quickly on the dotted lines and places the contract in the manila folder.

“Now that that is out of the way,” Dean says as he stands up, “Follow me.”

Cas gets up and follows Dean down a hallway with one single door at the end of it.

“When we go in here, if you want to leave and go home I understand.” Dean says, “We can move on with our lives and act like none of this ever happened.”

“Okay...?” Cas says wearily

Dean opens the room and the first thing that hits him is the smell of leather, but not the cheap stuff you find in shopping malls, rich leather with a deliciously sweet smell. Dean turns on the lights and Cas sees the source of the smell. The walls are covered with harnesses and floggers, there is a large bed in the center of the room and a dresser with small toys on top of it next to the bed. Cas walks over to the it and runs his hand over the silk sheets, he opens the top drawer and picks a small ring that he is unsure about.

“It's a cock ring.” Dean says in a low voice, “It can be just as pleasurable as it I painful.”

A shiver runs down Cas' spine and Dean comes up behind him to place his hands on his hips making Cas jump slightly.

“How would all of this work?” Cas asks

“If you allowed me to, I would use these things on you for our mutual pleasure.” Dean says, “As long as you follow my rules.”

“What are your rules?”

“Just do what I say”

Castiel puts the ring down and closes the drawer and Dean begins rubbing small circles into Castiel's hips.

“I feel like there might be a slight problem.”

“What's that?” Dean says

“I'm a-, I've never-, I can't” Castiel stammers

Dean turns Castiel around and looks into his eyes, “What are you trying to say?'

His voice was low and demanding, forcing the words out of Castiel's mouth before he can think about them.

“I'm a virgin”

Dean looks at Cas blankly as if he is trying to compute what he has just heard.

“But what about all those dirty messages you sent me?”

Castiel shrugs, “I read too much erotic fan fiction.”

Dean chuckles softly as he rubs his chin, contemplating.

“We could rectify this right now if you want” Dean says, “Granted, we would both need a shower first”

Castiel can't believe it, not only is he in Dean Winchester's pent house but he has just offered to take his virginity, one of the wealthiest gay bachelor's in the nation. Castiel can't let this moment slip by.

“Would I be able to shower with you?” Castiel asks avoiding dean's eyes

Dean pulls Castiel's hair slightly and makes Castiel look up at him, “Only if you ask nicely”

“Can I shower with you please?” Castiel says

“Please what?” Dean says tugging on Castiel's hair a little more

“Please, Sir.” Castiel says

Dean smiles and lets go of Castiel, “Yes, we can shower together. Those fan fictions have taught you well.”

Cas and Dean make their way to the bathroom and before he knows it they are both naked in the shower. They take turns cleaning each other and when Dean thinks they are clean enough he tuns off the water, leaving Castiel feeling cold. Dean wraps a towel around Cas and steps out of the shower with him.

Castiel and Dean begin drying off until Dean shoves Castiel up against a nearby wall, kissing him aggressively while holding Castiel's hands above his head. Castiel can feel Dean's erection pressed up against his thigh and when Dean pulls away slightly he looks down at Dean's enormous length and wonders how he will fit.

“Don't worry,” Dean says after following his gaze, “It'll fit”

Dean nips at Castiel's ear and along his jaw bone causing small moans to slip out of Castiel's mouth.

“Let's get you to the bed.” Dean says and Castiel agrees eagerly.

On the bed, Dean climes on top of Cas and smiles a wide toothy smile down at him, green eyes twinkling in the dim light of the room.

“You don't know how long I have been thinking out this.” Dean says as he begins kissing all the way down Cas' neck and along his collar bone, eliciting more moans from Castiel. Dean latches on to a nipple and nips at it lightly, taking the wind out of Castiel's lungs.

By the time Dean gets to Castiel's cock he is painfully hard and wanting to be touched. Dean licks one long stripe up Castiel's cock and dips his tongue into the slit making Castiel shiver with pleasure. Dean grabs the lube he placed next to Castiel's leg and covers two fingers with it, he looks down at Cas, as if silently asking for permission, and Castiel nods.

Dean inserts a finger slowly and stills once it is all the way in. Castiel begins to writhe but Dean places his other arm on top of his torso to still him. Dean growls deep in his chest as he begins to move slowly as Castiel clenches around him.

“You are so good.” Dean says as he take Castiel's cock into his mouth sucking as hard as he can, but Dean pulls back quickly once he hears Castiel start to pant heavily.

“I am nowhere near done with you yet,” Dean says as he slips in the second finger. Scissoring inside Cas as he pushes in and out in long, slow, strokes.

When he pulls out Castiel whines at the emptiness but Dean returns swiftly after retrieving a condom and is pressed up against his entrance.

“Ready?” Dean whispers in Castiel's ear

“Yes.” Castiel says. Dean nips at his ear and Cas corrects himself by saying, “Yes, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Dean says as he presses into hims slowly, filling him up and stretching him out. Once Dean bottoms out he stills and allows Cas to get used to the feeling.

“Okay?” Dean asks and Castiel nods slowly

Dean pulls out almost all the way and slides back into him, eliciting a moan from Castiel's mouth.

“Okay?” Dean asks once more, and Cas nods a bit quicker than last time. Dean pulls out part of the way and slams into Castiel but doesn't ask for permission to move again and instead just proceeds to pound into him at a relentless rhythm. Castiel's moans into Dean's mouth as Dean kisses him passionately. Dean reaches down and begins to tighten a fist around Castiel's cock. Castiel turns his face away from Dean and cries out as Dean trails kisses down his jaw line.

“You wanna cum don't you?” Dean whispers in Castiel's ear, low and sinful, “Do it. Cum with my dick inside you wanna feel you clench around me with your tight hole.”

With those words in his ear he cums, all over both of their stomach's and not to mention Dean's hand, harder than he ever did in his life. Dean soon follows suit after a few thrusts and falls down on top of Castiel. They stay like that until Dean pulls out and rolls over to the other side of the bed, he rips the condom off and throws it into a trash can next to the bed.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks Castiel.

Cas looks over and grins wildly, “I am more than okay,” Cas says, “I'm perfect.”

Cas leans over and places quick peck on Dean's lips

“Perfect.” Dean says, “Now get some sleep. I have plans for us tomorrow”

“Yes. Sir.” Cas says as Dean spoons Cas and they both fall asleep.

~~~

_Castiel wakes after Dean and is greeted by the smell of breakfast greeting his nose. It is still a struggle, however, to get himself to move out from underneath the warmth of the covers._

He drags himself out of bed only because of the promise of food, slips on a pair of pajama bottoms that are lying on a chair, and makes his way down the hall leading to the kitchen. He isn't familiar with the house but he lets the scent of bacon and eggs lead him.

“Good morning Dean,” Castiel says when he walks into the kitchen, frightening Dean a little and almost causing him to drop what looked like a bowl of pancake batter.

“Dammit Cas, I could have dropped all of the batter,” Dean says putting the bowl down on a nearby counter

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you Dean.”

Dean walks over to where Castiel is and backs him up against a nearby wall, effectively trapping him.

“Actually," Dean says leaning in closer, "I'm glad you came down now.”

“Why's that?”

“Because I don't have anything on the stove, so that means” He says as he places a soft kiss to Castiel's throat, “I can take my time”

Dean runs his hand up Castiel's bare chest and stops on his left nipple, gently pulling and pinching.

“How did you sleep?” Dean asks but Cas is so wrapped up in the pleasure he doesn't hear. Dean bites down on the skin between Cas' neck and shoulder, “When I ask a question I expect an answer, so I'll ask again. How did you sleep?”

“Fine Sir.” Castiel says without a moments hesitation.

“Just fine?” Dean asks as he reaches down to palm Castiel's half hard cock in his hand, “When I left you in bed you looked better than 'fine'”

Dean begins placing soft kisses on Castiel's neck and trails down until he is on is knees placing soft kisses down happy trail. Dean pulls down Castiel's pants and takes Castiel into his mouth. Castiel's head falls back against the wall and Dean puts an arm around his waist to prevent him from trusting into his mouth. Castiel never knew a blowjob could be suck a tease, everything felt so good but it wasn't enough to make Castiel cum.

“Dean, please.” Castiel begs but those aren't the words that he wants to hear so Dean scraps his teeth along Castiel's shaft and he tries again. “Please Sir, please.”

With that Dean hums on Castiel's dick and begins to suck harder and bob his head faster. Castiel moans and cums in Dean's mouth before he can even realize what he's doing.

Dean swallows every drop and then kisses Cas furiously. Cas can taste himself on Dean's tongue and that just turns him on all over again.

Dean pulls away and leans into Castiel's ear, “What do you say when someone gives you something you want?”

“Thank you,” Cas says breathlessly, "Sir."

“Don't you forget it.” Dean says in a commanding tone, “Now get yourself cleaned up while I finish breakfast.”

“Yes, Sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think and if I should write another chapter
> 
> Have a great day


End file.
